Cloudy Jay vs Flame Princess
Cloudy Jay vs Flame Princess 'is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. It pits Cloudy Jay against Flame Princess. Description ''Regular Show vs Adventure Time! Battle of the tertiary love interests for the series' protagonists. Clouds vs flames, who wins? '' Interlude Wiz: The love interests for Mordecai and Finn have been detailed in the past. '''Boomstick: Starla is the secondary love interest for Mordecai. ' Wiz: And Marceline is the secondary love interest for Finn. 'Boomstick: But now, we're moving on to the third interests for these two protagonists. ' Wiz: There's Cloudy Jay, tertiary love interest for Mordecai. 'Boomstick: And Flame Princess, tertiary love interest for Finn. He's Wizard, and I'm Boomstick. ' Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Cloudy Jay Wiz: One day, Mordecai was going to the coffee shop where his first love interest, Margaret, worked. He was planning to ask her to a movie. '''Boomstick: However, he tawt he taw a putty tat-Oh, I mean, another man proposing to her. Wiz: What Mordecai didn't know was that the man was actually Margaret's cousin showing his wooden leg to her. Boomstick: A wooden leg? What is he, a pirate? And forget the parrot on the shoulder. He is the parrot. Wiz: He's an oriole actually. Anyways, a depressed Mordecai retreated to his room for a long time, until his friend Rigby signed him up for an online dating site and got him dates with some girls. Boomstick: None of the dates really worked out. However, the last one was Cloudy Jay, who did a lot of stuff with Mordecai. Wiz: Cloudy Jay, a cloud person, ended up leaving Mordecai, but they eventually became friends again after a couple of events. Boomstick: The first event was when Mordecai and Cloudy Jay accidentally kissed at a New Year's party. Wiz: The second event was the final round of a dodgeball tournament where neither could get the other player out due to awkwardness. Boomstick: Making it to the final round of the tournament proves her skills with throwing dodgeballs at people. Wiz: There was a time where Mordecai accidentally texted CJ that he liked her. Boomstick: Stupid autocorrect. Wiz: In the end, they got back together. They're currently dating right now. Boomstick: Who cares about her love life? We wanna see her skills! ' Wiz: Well, she does possess many skills. She has proven that she can ride a motorcycle. '''Boomstick: She has rode one to get to the underworld. ' Wiz: Cloudy Jay's dad is a golf legend that would never let her win mini-golf in the past. '''Boomstick: She's actually really good with a club and balls, however, tearing through a golf competition like it was made of paper. Wiz: The prize was a pass that would let her cut in line at a grilled cheese restaurant, but she didn't care and dropped it in the lava. Boomstick: Wh--she just--how--cut in line--grilled cheese--''' Wiz: Okay, probably shouldn't have said that. 'Boomstick: While I'm having my moment, why don't you talk about CJ's ability? ' Wiz: Sure, Boomstick. When Cloudy Jay gets upset, she turns into a huge storm. '''Boomstick: Back to the backstory. Mordecai had asked CJ to the movie, but forgot about it and asked Margaret too. How do you forget something like that? Someone give him some cards so he can play Memory. Wiz: Cloudy had stepped in to talk to Mordecai, but witnessed the asking. Boomstick: Then, CJ turned into that epic disaster of a storm. ''' Wiz: Though she has been on the brink of it a few times, this has only happened one other time, when she thought Mordecai was dead. '''Boomstick: Cloudy Jay completely obliterated large constructions, like a blimp. What can I say? You mess with the bull, you get the storm. Wiz: Cloudy Jay proves to be able to emit destructive force when she becomes a storm. However, this only works when she is upset. Boomstick: It pays off, though. ''' Wiz: Cloudy Jay has good equipment for use in a battle to hold her through until she can become a storm. Flame Princess Wiz: After Finn's desire to date Princess Bubblegum failed due to age, his best friend Jake set out to locate a princess as old as Finn was. '''Boomstick: And he stumbled upon a girl on fire. Katniss Everdeen. Wiz: You mean Flame Princess. Boomstick: Yeah, that too. Wiz: Flame Princess was daughter of Flame King, ruler of the Flame Kingdom. Boomstick: She was trapped inside a lantern until Jake showed her three fake gifts. Flame King thought they were real and released FP to date Finn. Hooray for being fake. ' Wiz: Jake retreated after Flame King revealed that Flame Princess was evil, but she got mad and chased him back to Finn. '''Boomstick: She cooked up quite the firestorm around Finn and Jake's treehouse. Yet another storm from a rejected girlfriend. ' Wiz: FP encountered Finn, who told her he loved her. 'Boomstick: Aw, so sweet. Oh, I mean, so boring. I definitely didn't call that sweet a minute ago. ' Wiz: Flame Princess, as her name implies, has the power of pyrokinesis, or fire manipulation. She can emit fireballs or continuous streams of fire from her hands. 'Boomstick: Scatter Fire is double, no, triple, no, quadruple the trouble. The Mai Shiranui projects four fireballs with directions she is capable of shifting. ' Wiz: Flame Princess has great control over her flames. She is able to extinguish any flames she creates. 'Boomstick: Be careful with her though. When overblown with emotion, FP becomes a nearly unstoppable force of heat capable of melting through the ground and eventually reaching the core and annihilating everything on the planet in an inferno of mass-' Wiz: Alright, you get the point. Flame Princess is dangerous when affected with emotion, just like Cloudy Jay. Because of this, Princess Bubblegum was once disapproving of the relationship with Finn. This crisis was eventually averted. 'Boomstick: Flame Princess has shaped her fire into different projectiles: waves, bolts, and disks. ' Wiz: She has a Flame Sword ability where she manifests a blue blade into her hand. 'Boomstick: As her body is composed of flames, she is able of minorly controlling it. She can fly, and also become a quick trail of flames that you do NOT wanna end up getting chased by. ' Wiz: Flame Princess can grow very large, augmenting her strength and heat emission. She emits bigger beams of fire. Generally speaking, she covers a wide range. 'Boomstick: The princess has a sixth sense known as Flame Sense she can use to detect things that aren't real. So, maybe no hooray for being fake. ' Wiz: Using flames, she can heal. '''Boomstick: The princess has some crazy feats. When in a battle with the Ice King, she melted the entire Ice Kingdom, just like butter. And now I'm hungry. Wiz: She has been stated to be even more powerful than her father. Her and Cinnamon Bun even overthrew him, making FP the Flame King. Boomstick: Ooooh, we've got a rebel in the house! Woo woo! Woo woo! ' Wiz: With the Flame Sword, she cut a steel door into four. '''Boomstick: Again with the quadruple trouble. ' Wiz: Though she's defeated large monsters in the past, she does have a few flaws. '''Boomstick: She has one so obvious, we're not even going to say it. Wiz: Actually Boomstick, I think we should. Boomstick: Nope. ''' Wiz: But- '''Boomstick: NO. Wiz: It's wa- Boomstick: NOOOOOOO!!!!!! Wiz: Princess Bubblegum could dodge her flame waves. Doing this in turn led to the destruction of most of her Flame Guardians. Boomstick: This shows FP can be quite reckless. I mean, if my archenemy was making me destroy my protectors, I'd definitely stop. That is, if I needed protection. Because I don't. ' Wiz: Poison has not only weakened, but completely negated her powers, so she had to rely on Finn when the Flame Kingdom was being invaded. '''Boomstick: Speaking of Finn, how did that relationship turn out? ' Wiz: Not good. After FP took over as leader, she decided she didn't need Finn anymore, and dumped him. 'Boomstick: Harsh. ' Wiz: She may have flaws, but Flame Princess has proven to be a powerful being in Adventure Time. DEATH BATTLE! Awesome Betterhero In the aftermath of Starla vs Marceline, Mordecai and Finn ran into Marceline's cave, only to see Starla dead with Marceline levitating beside her. Mordecai: Aw, what? Marceline floated away, hi-fiving Finn in the process. Mordecai: Whatever. I know another girl that could totally jack your girls up. Finn: Sure, I'm up for round 2. Mordecai and Finn retreated, later returning to a mountain, Mordecai with Cloudy Jay, Finn with Flame Princess. '''FIGHT! CJ ran up to FP and smacked her twice with a golf club before being repelled backwards by the princess' stream of fire. Cloudy Jay: Fore! CJ dropped a golf ball and hit it forcefully toward her opponent. The pyro constructed a Flame Sword in her hand which she used to slice the golf ball in two. Both halves fell to the ground. Flame Princess used Scatter Fire to project four bolts of fire, which were destroyed with a single swing of the cloudy girl's club. Flame Princess used Scatter Fire once more. However, instead of projecting he bolts forward, she controlled them all in different directions. CJ pounded out one fireball at her right foot before getting hit with two more, one at her left foot, and one at her left shoulder. CJ darted away to evade the final fireball, surprised when it began following her, turning when she did. She leaped to a tree, then hopped away, with the fireball striking the tree. CJ prepared to dash back to her opponent, but did not see her. What she did see was a trail of flames progressing swiftly towards her. Cloudy jumped, but to no avail. She landed and tripped, falling into the flames. Flame Princess reformed from the trail of flames, grabbing and burning Cloudy Jay, while laughing evilly. The princess kept up the burning until CJ's color shifted from white to grayish black, and she floated out of her clothes and into the air, growing into a storm. Two bolts of lightning struck Flame Princess, with a gust of wind blowing her backwards. Trees were lifted up out of the ground and hurled towards FP. One was sliced through by the Flame Sword, though four more hit her straight in the face. FP became angry, growing into a large flame monster, and hurling bolts of fire at the storm. The bolts were quickly extinguished by rain. A strong wind blew handfuls of rain into Flame Princess' face, causing her to shriek and shrink, rubbing her face. Cloudy Jay also shrunk back into her clothes, where she picked up three dodgeballs and tossed them all at her opponent. The impact from the dodgeballs was enough to send the flame girl hurtling down a hill. Cloudy Jay hopped onto her motorcycle and rode after Flame Princess. Flame Princess flew upwards, dodging a strike from CJ. Flame Princess shot flamethrowers to the ground, which were maneuvered around, but not forever, as FP was able to get hits in. After a single hit, she increased the intensity of her flames, badly burning Cloudy. FP ended her flames to fly down and observe her opponent's injuries. She did not see any injuries, as they were all blackened out by Cloudy's color change. Flame Princess: Not again. Flame Princess created a wave of fire, which was dodged by CJ once again shifting into her storm form. Remembering the rain, Flame Princess made sure she got enough distance away. More trees were projected by CJ's winds, but they were destroyed by a long-range flame beam that harmed Cloudy Jay. Cloudy Jay: Aaaaaahh! The princess grew larger and threw ball after wave after bolt of flames at Cloudy Jay. CJ's winds blew against Flame Princess, to no avail. Trees and rocks were destroyed by Flame Princess' inferno of destruction. Flame Princess: Good-bye! Flame Princess created waves of flames and launched them at CJ, engulfing her in destruction. KO! Conclusion Wiz: Flame Princess' pyrokinesis was overwhelming for a girl that only had a power that had to be triggered. Boomstick: I guess you could say, she was too hot to handle. Wiz: Cloudy Jay had water in the form of rain, but it was a small amount, and easily avoidable by keeping distance. Cloudy Jay seems pretty stationary as a storm. Boomstick: Dodgeballs, a golf club, and a motorcycle do not compare to Flame Princess' epic flame weapons and projectiles. Wiz: While Cloudy Jay has destroyed large constructions, Flame Princess has done similar things, only multiple times. The winner is Flame Princess. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Awesome Betterhero Category:Cartoon Network themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Regular Show vs Adventure Time' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2014 Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle